I love you so much DirkxJake
by awesomeprussia517
Summary: nope :p I really dont like how this came out.


I had this idea, so I'm going to try it out. I own nothing! Enjoy!

Dirk opened his eyes and sat up in bed. He blinked and adjusted to the dark room. He looked down next to him at Jake, who slept peacefully. He carefully got up out of bed, making sure not to wake Jake. Dirk froze when he saw Jake stir slightly in his sleep,"D-dirk.." He whispered in sleep. Dirk sighed and walked out of the room and outside on the front porch. The cool crisp air gave Dirk Goosebumps up his arms. He blinked his tangerine eyes and leaned on the porch, "Why does he stay with me?" he wondered out loud. Sure Dirk loved Jake with all his heart, but they were like polar opposites. Dirk felt a hand on his shoulder suddenly, he looked back and saw Jake smile at him, his eyes were barley open and he still had the blanket wrapped around him ,"Hey Strider." He whispered. Dirk carefully brushed Jakes hand off his shoulder and looked away, "Hey." Jake stepped forward and next to Dirk and looked up at him. "You look amazing without your glasses. I love your eyes you know." Dirk smiled slightly when Jake leaned on his shoulder, but the smile vanished quickly."Jake, go back to bed, please. I want to be alone." Jake looked almost hurt when the last few words came from Dirk's mouth. "Well, alright then. I love you Strider." Dirk just stood still in his place, "Yeah, love you too." Jake walked back inside and back to their room. Dirk stood there for a moment before going inside and laying on the couch and drifting back off to sleep.

The next morning Dirk woke up and got dressed. Jake was still asleep, so Dirk didn't feel bad about leaving the house without Jake. He had decided to go on a walk around town by himself. Dirk walked for a good ten minutes, so he was now at the center of town. He stared at his feet through his dark glasses as he walked down town. He bumped into someone and fell over. He looked up and saw Roxy gathering her shopping bags, "Hey Rox..." He said with no emotion. Roxy stopped and gave Dirk a huge hug, "Hi Dirk! Are you alright?" Dirk nodded and looked away. Roxy stood up and pulled Dirk up as well, "Alright Strider, what's wrong? Relationship problems?" Dirk looked up, "How did you know?" Roxy began to walk and Dirk followed, "Well right before I bumped into you, I saw Jake in the park." Dirk's heart almost skipped a beat at the sound of Jake's name. "He was sitting under a tree sobbing his eyes out. The poor thing could barely talk." Dirk sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, "What did he say?" Roxy linked her arm with Dirk and kept walking, "Oh the poor thing is so worried about you! He told me that he thought you were upset with him and was afraid that you didn't love him anymore! He said he wishes he could be better for you." Dirk was at a loss for words, but Roxy continued, "Come to think about it, you have been keeping your distance from him recently haven't you Strider?" Dirk nodded, "Yeah.." Slight guilt lingered in his voice. "Hey, listen. He's still in the park if you want to talk to him!" When Dirk heard those words, he went running down the street straight to the park, ignoring the looks that people were giving him. When he finally reached the park, he realized he was crying. He wiped his tears away and walked up to Jake, who was sitting under a tree, his face buried in his hands. Dirk kneeled down and pulled Jake into a huge hug. Jake hugged back and sobbed into Dirk's chest. "Shh, it's alright." Dirk whispered to the sobbing raven haired boy. "Dirk, do you still l-love me?" Dirk gently pushed Jake away and cupped his cheeks in his hands, "Jake, I love you with all my heart and then some. Without you, I have no idea where I would be. You are my everything, Jake. Jake English, I love you." Jake smiled and hugged Dirk, "I-I love you too Dirk Strider..." The two sat there for a few minutes, just holding each other in their arms. Eventually, Dirk spoke, "Hey, lets go home alright?" Jake nodded and the two stood up. They walked home together, hand in hand smiling. Once they got home Dirk planted a small kiss on Jake's cheek and pulled him into another long lasting hug. Jake then pulled Dirk's glasses off and kissed his soft lips. Dirk kissed back for a moment before pulling away and walking inside with Jake right next to him. "I love you so much."

This is fluff :p but whatever. I had this idea a while ago and I finally wrote it down. I will be updating my Homestuck fanfic Me? A girl? soon aswell. Reveiws?


End file.
